Heros of Eteria
To get more information on characters, go to Characters:Heros of Eteria. Ethan Yelverton and his friends a sucked into his Minecraft world by a mysterious force! But this time, its all real... To all the Yelvingtons. Do you think I can buy a laptop within two years? Chapter 1 Saturday, September 26th, 2020 Ethan woke up. He was in his bed, his dog Raven asleep next to him. He knew if he made any sudden movements, she would spring into action and flail around until fed. "Hi Raven." He said. Instantly Raven jumped up and turned around a looked at him. She was a black boxer with white on her chest, feet and face. She made a strange face that resembled a smile. Ethan knew what he had to do. He tried to get out of bed but Raven jumped out first and started flipping and flailing. Suddenly a fawn pug ran into the room. "Hello Cookie!" Said Ethan. Ethan started saying "Feed the dogs!" several times, making the dogs more excited. He went to the back room and fed them their breakfast before going to start writing, but someone knocked on the door. Ethan recognized that knock anywhere; it was Harold Pineneedles. They had been friends since 2018 and his other friend, David 'Cactus' Pensharp was most likely there too. Ethan knew why. Ethan went to the door and opened it and sure enough, it was Harold and David. "Whaddup dude!" Said David. Ethan noticed Harold was very pale. "Uh, Harold?" He said. "He told me about his day at school yesterday. You wouldn't want to know." "I'm fine!" Said Harold. "You have been overreacting all morning!" David sighed very loudly. "Can we come in and play Minecraft?" He asked. Ethan looked at the clock. it said 8:50. "Oh, sure... I was kinda going to write but... that's fine." David and Harold came in and followed Ethan back to his room. He knew that probably everyone else in his family was sleeping in the living room, so he had to be quiet. When they got to Ethan's room, he realized that David and Harold both had their laptops sticking out of their backpacks. "How do you even fit those?" Asked Ethan. "Maaaagiiiiic!" Said Harold. "Harold, can you tell me about your day at school?" Harold didn't say anything for a minute then said "It was horrific. Absolutely awful. The first time in 5 YEARS that I have gotten a B! AWFUL!" Ethan, who had never been to school, didn't understand why that was so bad. Ethan logged into a Minecraft world he had been playing for a few months. In a seconds he saw in the top left corner "Beetroot66 joined the game" followed by "El_Kaktus_13 joined the game", both in yellow text. "This is my new world, Eteria. Its based off a kind of dimension I made up." Said Ethan. "Oooooh!" Said Harold. "Lets go do that. Chapter 2 After playing Minecraft for hours (and having fun with Ethan's world) everyone eventually had enough. David wanted to play Fortnite (even though nobody played it anymore) and Harold wanted to study, and Ethan wanted to write. So after David and Harold left, Ethan went to his room and started writing. Chapter 14... He thought. Escape... "Well it looks like it is time for me to go." Said Ethan. He continued to write. "Well, see you later." Said his friend. "And... we'll miss you!" His book was coming to an end, but after that he would start a new one. Ethan finished his book with the sentence "Until he visited the wolf world again, he would be able to finally, live a normal life again..." It had been a book about him going to another dimension, turning into a wolf in the process, having to go to school, fight an evil maniac, and save his friends to escape. So after, he went into his Minecraft world and started creating a new mob. He placed a command block (A magic block used to code things in the game) and started writing the first command. /execute @e type=squid, name = Kappa, run particle water aura particle amount = 40 per tick, particle speed = 25 to 40 tick. This would make a command to make a specific entity, with a specific name to make a water aura particle 40 times every 1/20 of a second. /execute @e name=mutant_water, execute @e type=squid, distance=4, run change entity name to "Kappa". This would make a squid change it's name when exposed to another entity with a certain name. This new mob is going to be so cool! Thought Ethan. The mob he was made was called a Kappa, based off a mythical water creature he had seen in a mod. (Which he looked up, and it was based off a real thing.) He continued creating the creature and then went to an image editing software to create the model for the creature. Suddenly a knock came at his bedroom door. He opened it, it was Harold and David. "We're bored." Said David. "What do you want to do?" Ethan seemed confused. "How the heck did you get in here?" He asked. "Uh, your brother let us in." Said Harold. "Well, I just finished a new mob for the Eteria map. I will make a new copy so we can play..." Ethan noticed a lime green USB stick on the ground next to Harold labled "V.A.". "Did you drop that?" He asked Harold. Harold looked down at the USB stick. "No." Said Harold. "Not mine." Said David. Harold placed his laptop on the floor and put the USB into it. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Said Ethan. "THAT THING COULD HAVE A VIRUS!" "Its fine, this is my spare laptop." Ethan didn't say anything. "How the heck do you have a SPARE LAPTOP?!" "I worked at Rouses on every holiday last hear. I was the only person working there, but it worked. Kinda." Harold found the USB stick on the computer and opened the folder. Inside there were 3 files. On labed "v.a_game.zip" on labled "README.text" and "Virtual Adventures.exe". "Its a game?" Asked Ethan. "Looks like it." Said Harold. He opened the read me file and read it. "Copy the zip folder into your user folder..." He said. "Well, lets see what happens." He copied the file into the mentioned folder then ran the Virtual Adventures.exe file. Chapter 3 A screen popped up that said "Press play on main device." At the same time, a theme song started coming from Ethan's computer. "Woah." Said Ethan. He looked at the screen. The title screen had a similar layout to Minecraft, but at the top it said "Virtual Adventures" and the only button was "Play" so Ethan pressed the play button. Suddenly the game closed out. "Crashed." Said Ethan, but suddenly a folder opened. It was his Minecraft save folder. He saw another folder open up. It was labled "v.a_game.zip". Suddenly the folder in the saves folder labed "Eteria" started moving to the zip folder, as if someone was moving it. "The frick?" Said David. When the folder was moved, both folders closed and the wallpaper of the computer was changed to a forest, but the trees bark was very red. "Do you guys think those trees look like the ones from my world?" Asked Ethan. "Yeah." Said David. Afer that, the background started to move. The leaves of the trees moved, the shadows moved and even a bird's shadow could be seen flying above. "Since when can you have a live wallpaper on this thing?" Asked Ethan. "No idea. I wish I knew." Said Harold. Ethan opened Minecraft. "Really?" Asked Harold. "What?" "You find a random USB stick, it has a game, which somehow is put on your computer, then it crashes and changes your wallpaper, and you do nothing? We should report it to the-" Harold was interrupted by David saying "PO-PO!!" Harold glared at him and pulled a quarter out of his pocket and gave it to David. "You set yourself up that time!" He said. "Well," said Ethan. "I think we should forget this ever happened." He opened his Minecraft world, but no blocks appeared. "Well, crap." He said. Suddenly everything appeared, but it looked almost real. "Woah." Said David. "That game did something to your Minecraft." Ethan checked his resourcepacks. There was one active called "10" he closed out and saw in chat a message that said "9" then "8". It kept counting down. "Whats happening?" Asked Harold. "I don't know!" Said Ethan. "4, 3, 2, 1..." Suddenly (but everyone knew something would happen.) Ethan, Harold and David were surrounded in a green ribbon. "THIS IS LIKE MY BOOK!" Said Ethan. "BUT IT IS REAL!!" He couldn't hear anything though. Suddenly he saw Harold and David starting to turn pixelated, until they disappeared. He was starting to turn pixelated too. He couldn't move. The green ribbons started swirling around the room faster, Ethan disappeared too. Chapter 4 Harold woke up. He immediately thought Ethan was suppouse to wake up first... Because normally in stories like this, Ethan would have woken up first. He saw that he was in a forest, with very red trees and giant pink mushrooms. He knew where they were, he knew they were in danger. "HEEEEELP!!!!" He screamed, waking up Ethan. "What is you problem?" He said before opening his eyes. "Oh, I see... I should have seen that coming. And David is still asleep..." He saw David, on the ground, still asleep in his red cactus shirt. Suddenly in the distance, Ethan saw a green flash. He heard a voice that he recognized anywhere shout, "WHY AM I A PERSON?!?!" "Uh, I know who that is, and I know who is with him, and I know that... THAT BOOK TAKES PLACE IN TWO YEARS!!!" Said Ethan. "You ok?" Asked David, who woke up. "N-no... I really am n-not ok... Thinking about... them, my characters being real... God, I am freaked out." "Who is it?" Asked Harold. "Surely, you recognize the voice. Surely you realize that he isn't used to being a person. That voice, is Max Dodgings. One of the main characters in my second Virtual Adventures book, and my friend from when I was zapped into it. How could I have been so stupid?! It said Virtual Adventures... and it was real..." Said Ethan. "Well, who is with him?" Asked David. Ethan rolled his eyes. "Take a wild guess..." "Uh... Jack?" Ethan sighed. "No..." "Oh! Yeah..." Said Harold. "Sorry, I don't know how to pronounce that name." Said David. "Wha-?!" Ethan heard the voice again. "Oh my god! YOU'RE A PERSON TOO!!" "Think they will recognize me?" Asked Ethan. "You'd better hope so. If they still have the minds of wolves, er... wolf people." Said Harold.